America
The Americas is one of 3 regions in Destiny of Spirits. The region encompasses all of North and South America as well as some islands surrounding the two continents. The majority of spirits in the Americas deal with mythology related to the various Native American tribes in North America and the Incan, Aztec, and Mayan civilizations of South America, although there is also some bleedover from Europe. The starting spirit for players in the Americas is Gargoyle. Progressing in the Americas The biggest problem with the Americas is that there are 2 huge blocks in the surrounding oceans, the theoretical future zones of Mu and Atlantis. This means you may quickly run out of lower level content and only be able to progress via higher leveled areas. In addition, none of the zone bosses in the Americas are particularly outstanding; Gunslinger from the Western United States and Tlaloc from Central America are pretty good, but Barong from Indonesia is a very far ways away. This is not to say there are only demerits to starting in the Americas. There are a lot of high-quality spirits that can be obtained from the normal summon pool: *Basilisk may be the only summonable uncommon Stopper of the 3 regions; Urd, Shisa, and Bodhidharma all only drop from battle. *The first uncommon you pull from the tutorial, Griffin, has very solid stats; while low speed, it is very easy to get more to limit break him and max his bonus stats. As a stat-stick, you could do much worse. Werewolf similarly has good stats and an actual relevant battle skill, but it may be more difficult leveling him up because of a lack of convenient source for Dark experience. These spirits should last until you have enough team cost to run mostly rares, and even then, with their low team costs, they can serve as nice reserve tanks. *Salamander has a very high speed and low SP snipe, which can generate advantage against multiple enemies. *Hunahpu's fixed 500 damage can nuke many enemies early on and provides a solid source of high damage against bosses. *I've heard that Undine is quite good, but haven't used her myself. *Kachina looks like a pretty solid spirit, but, like Werewolf, the lack of easy Light experience dampens your ability to level it efficiently. Hunting in the Americas *T. Rex is definitely the cream of the crop, sporting a massive 150%+ ATK buff on the first attack as well as an impressive 800 fixed damage AOE. Let's not even start on his monster stats. *In the United States, first there is Thunderbird, a very solid spirit but SPD is variable in usage since attacks and skills queue up. Definitely worth getting, but not going out of your way to obtain. Then, Kokopelli has a very nice 15-second Stop-all for 75 SP as well as a 10% shield support skill, a very synergistic defensive/stall combination. *In Mexico, Huitzilopochtli has a rather useless ATK- skill; sure, it hits all enemies, but, for 70 SP, 15% for 15 seconds isn't going to make much of an impact. His HP is also lower than other SRs, which kind of lowers the efficacy of his support skill. Kukulkan is rather decent; his support skill helps make up for his low SPD, and he has an above average base HP and ATK. His delay is questionable, however, since it costs 65 SP; undoubtedly he may a nice ace to get in a couple last hits or something, but you may as well just hunt instead for Tepeyollotl, a rare with an unconditional SPD buff and also the same skill as Benzaiten. Being a rare means his supply should be much higher, making him far easier to max than Kokopelli, and Stop is infinitely better than delay. *Unfortunately, no one has come forward with any hunt spirits from Canada, South America, or Hawaii yet. What to trade for from the Americas *Well, Basilisk is still a really solid Stopper even if you can't get max bonus points. *Yum Kaax is very solid leader. His 150% snipe is very cheap and will be quite powerful once Yum's ATK stat gets higher. *Sorcerer is a conditional leader. He really shines when your daily element is Fire, turning your entire team into a monster bulldozer, and his battle skill capitalizes on this as well, acting as both an offensive and defensive measure against any foe. However, he still has many uses when your daily element is not Fire, allowing your most powerful spirits to fight without disadvantage in non-Water stages. *Ixchel has well-rounded stats and a nice AOE skill. *Greys has a very nice ability for establishing footing in any encounter; both Greys and Ah Puch have a monster ATK stat and also are elementally neutral, allowing them to assist in any battle. They are both quite slow, though. *Sedna is the Northeast Canada zone boss and has an ATK+ battle skill and a Water ATK+ support skill. Very solid for Water teams, although Nanna from the Europe normal summon pool has an AOE nuke and the same support skill at the cost of slightly lower stats, which may fit better for different playstyles. *Black Body is also a really strong leader. It has the +20% attack stat for entire party. Goals Unless you get lucky with trading, it would probably be best to make your way to Indonesia to unlock Barong for normal summoning. He's a very strong spirit that has high trade value and end-game potential. You will probably want to make a max bonus stat Basilisk as well, since Stop is one of the strongest skills to use against bosses, and Basilisk has very solid stats when completely maxed out. Spirits to Watch * Basilisk (UC) * Salamander (UC) * Werewolf (UC) * Yum Kaax ® * Sorcerer ® * Greys ® * Ah Puch ® Category:Gameplay